yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 165
Notes *Since this Duel involves more than two Duelists, no player can attack until one full turn has passed. *Because he does not deem it necessary to win, Valon does not use "The Seal of Orichalcos" against Duke Devlin and Rebecca Hawkins. ** This is the only Duel of season 4 where the Seal is not used. *For dramatic effect, not every action of Valon's final turn is explained (to increase the surprise against Duke and Rebecca). Towards A Common Meeting Point * Yami Yugi and Téa climb back into the railway tracks and decide to go in the opposite direction: they're obviously going to meet more easily like this. Téa is glad to see that Yami Yugi looks more sure of himself. * Tristan and Joey keep on making progress towards meeting with Yami Yugi and Téa. Joey, however, is getting tired of having to carry Rex's inert body. Tristan rallies him by suggesting something has happened to Yami Yugi, so Joey runs off. Mai's short patience * Inside of the corporate building property of Doma, a debacle is going on. ** Mai Valentine is discussing what happened with Rafael back in the I2 Lobby. Rafael claims that Mai went outside of her orders, while Mai claims that no one commands her and she's free to do whatever she wants to. Rafael scolds, telling her not to be too boastful. Alister smugly tells her, that, in the end, she lost against Joey. ** She also accuses Valon of being the root of it, as he stopped her. Valon doesn't reply, and Rafael sounds exasperated by now. Mai, ticked off, points an accusing finger at Dartz, who looks very calm and has his eyes closed. She tells him that she won't even allow him to interfere on her Duel. ** Mai storms off and Valon stands up to follow her when Dartz finally speaks. He calmly tells him to let her be; after all, her fate is within the hands of their god with a smile. *** Mai drives out of the city and is surrounded by four rude and mean-looking bikers who want to 'play' with her. Mai, still pissed off, orders them to get lost. She Summons a "Harpie Lady" and the lead man laughs at it. *** Shockingly enough, the Harpie is real and not Solid Vision. She uses her whip to destroy all of the bikes. She soon stumbles upon Valon driving towards her. **** Mai and Valon talk after they stop next to the road, and Valon tries to reason with her by announcing that he'll deal with Joey. Valon points out that she's gotten obsessed with 'winning' and she won't be ever be satisfied no matter how much victories she sums up. **** She's like a leech, sucking the blood out of 'victory', but she will feel filled. Mai reflects on the events which led her to meet Valon and seems to realize the point Valon is making. However, she doesn't admit and tries to make it look he's speaking for nothing. Valon tells her that she doesn't have a 'goal' to reach, while Joey and the Pharaoh do. Rafael and Alister also seek to accomplish something. And he does as well. He can't live sans winning. He's just found a goal which makes winning worth it: Mai. **** She asks of him to become his 'person': he'll keep on winning, be it over Joey or the Pharaoh. He adds that if she wants to, he can even defeat Dartz himself. **** Mai mutters if she can win and Valon tries to assure her: she's already done so. However, she soon tries to look confident by saying she's changed. She tells him not to be so confident. Enter Rebecca and Duke * Rebecca and Duke, who were driving the caravan, spot the two of them and brake. Mai recognizes Duke (who's still on board the car). Rebecca yells at Valon, accusing him of stealing Yugi's soul. Valon asks what if they did so. She tells him that she can't let him get away with it. Valon calmly asks so what. She challenges Valon. ** Duke joins her, so Valon accepts their challenge, sounding amused. Mai realizes that Rebecca is the All-American Champion from her announcement: she's heard of her. Valon shrugs and says that she's a brave girl, and fighting her is not much of an eyesore. He tells Mai that he'll show her 'a piece' of his 'real power'. ** (For the steps in the Duel, see "Featured Duel"). *** Once the Duel is over, Valon tells them to warn Joey that he's next. Mai storms off, having seen enough even though she's impressed nevertheless. Meanwhile * Tristan and Joey are trying to recover from their earlier sprint. Joey accuses Tristan of being wicked: he made him carry Rex's body for 5,000 steps! Joey looks up and spots an aurora which has appeared out of nowhere in the skies. ** Not too far from there, Yami and Téa witness the same phenomenon as well. Téa recalls the last time when it showed up: it was when Timaeus fought the 'Dark' Sun.. ** Dartz looks out from his building's windows: he knows that their 'God' is starting to move thanks to the strong souls it has received. He makes a smug smile. *** On board a KC Boeing, Mokuba is talking with his brother Seto about how hard he finds it to believe that Yami Yugi was defeated. Kaiba simply responds that he was not the man he expected him to be and that he has "no interest in losers". ** Suddenly, an aurora shows up outside in the sky. Kaiba frowns: he knows auroras do not happen at these latitudes. The pilot warns the passengers that they are about to enter a low-pressure area and requests of them to check their seat belts just in case before he makes a smug smile. Featured Duel: Valon vs. Duke Devlin + Rebecca Hawkins Turn 1: Valon Valon draws "Psychic Armor Head" and subsequently Normal Summons it (0/500) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Duke Devlin Duke draws "Summon Dice" and subsequently activates it, paying 1000 Life Points (Duke: 4000 → 3000) to roll a die. If he rolls a 1 or 2, he can Normal Summon up to two Level 4 or lower monsters from his hand. If he rolls a 3 or a 4, he can Special Summon 1 monster from his Graveyard. If he rolls a 5 or a 6, he can Normal Summon a Level 5 or higher monster from his hand. Duke gets a six, so he Normal Summons "Orgoth the Relentless" (2500/2450) from his hand in Attack Position without Tribute. Turn 3: Rebecca Hawkins Rebecca draws "Luster Dragon" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1900/1600) in Attack Position. She then Sets a card. Turn 4: Valon Valon activates "Psychic Armor Head's" first effect to add "Double Cloth Armor" from his Deck to his hand instead of conducting his Draw Phase. He then Tributes "Psychic Armor Head" in order to Tribute Summon "Double Cloth Armor" (0/0) in Attack Position. This monster can't attack, but if an opponent's monster attacks it, the opponent will take damage equal to half the ATK of their attacking monster and then both battling monsters will be destroyed without Damage Calculation being applied. Valon Sets a card. Turn 5: Duke Devlin Duke draws a card and subsequently sets it. "Orgoth the Relentless" attacks Valon's "Double Cloth Armor". The effect of "Double Cloth Armor" then activates, destroying both "Double Cloth Armor" and "Orgoth the Relentless" without applying damage calculation and inflicting damage to Duke equal to half of his monster's ATK (Duke 3000 → 1750). Turn 6: Rebecca Hawkins Rebecca draws a card and subsequently sets it. She then Tributes "Luster Dragon" in order to Tribute Summon "Luster Dragon #2" (2400/1400) in Attack Position. "Luster Dragon #2" attacks directly, but Valon activates his face-down "Magnet Armor" to Special Summon "Double Cloth Armor" (0/0) from his Graveyard in Attack Position and use it to block the attack. The effect of "Double Cloth Armor" then immediately activates, destroying "Double Cloth Armor" and "Luster Dragon #2" without applying damage calculation and inflicting damage to Rebecca equal to half of her monster's ATK (Rebecca 4000 → 2800). Rebecca activates her face-down "Rope of Life" to discard her entire hand and Special Summon "Luster Dragon #2" from the Graveyard in Attack Position with 800 more ATK (2400 → 3200/1400). Duke then activates his face-down "Adamantine Sword Revival" to Tribute Rebecca's "Luster Dragon #2" and Special Summon "Diamond Head Dragon" (?/2800) to her side of the Field in Attack Position. The ATK of "Diamond Head Dragon becomes equal to the ATK of "Luster Dragon #2" when it was Tributed plus 1000 ("Diamond Head Dragon": ? → 4200/2800). Due to the effect of "Adamantine Sword Revival", "Diamond Head Dragon" is not allowed to attack this turn. Turn 7: Valon Valon draws. On Valon's Standby Phase, he activates the second effect of "Psychic Armor Head" to Special Summon the latter (0/500) from the Graveyard in Attack Position. Valon then activates "Armored Gravitation" to Special Summon "Big Bang Blow" (0/0), "Trap Buster" (0/0), "Over Boost" (0/1000), and "Active Guard" (0/2500) from his Deck in Attack Position. "Big Bang Blow" attacks Rebecca's "Diamond Head Dragon", but Rebecca activates her face-down "Mirror Force" to destroy all of Valon's Attack Position monsters, however Valon activates the effect of "Trap Buster"" to negate the effect of "Mirror Force". Due to the effect of "Active Guard", Valon takes no damage this turn. "Diamond Head Dragon" destroys "Big Bang Blow". Since "Big Bang Blow" was destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard while Valon controlled at least two Armor Monsters, its effect activates, inflicting damage to all players equal to the total combined ATK of their respective monsters (Duke 1750 → 0; Rebecca 2800 → 0). After that happens, the effect of "Big Bang Blow" destroys all monsters on the field. Mistakes * In the dub, when Rebecca Hawkins Summons "Luster Dragon", she calls it "Luster Dragon #2", which was already given to the 6-star version she Tributes it for. Trivia * This is the only duel fully shown on-screen in the Doma arc that does not feature any one of the chosen duelists (Yugi, Kaiba and Joey). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.